Kita
by Himeji Mizuki
Summary: Sebuah penyesalan dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto, atas apa yang telah dia perbuat pada Hinata yang telah memberikan segalanya. Meski tak pernah ia sadari. One-Shot. / For NHFD #7
**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M**

Cerita Gak jelas, PlotLess, Alur Berantakan, Typo/MissTypo berceceran, amateur author dengan tak terhitung kekurangannya.

* * *

Pagi ini aku –Uzumaki Naruto- terbangun tepat di waktu menunjukan jam 08:xx . kemarin adalah hari terbahagiaku, menikahi seorang kunoichi terhebat sekaligus tercantik. Ahh~~ faktanya aku baru menyadari bahwa istriku –Uzumaki Hinata- lebih dari bisa di katakan cantik. Dia indah, terlalu indah. Bahkan aku tak pernah menyangka, peri kecil di pelukkanku ini benar benar jadi milikku. Jika ini mimpi, kuharap ini kenyataan. Atau tak usah terbangun sekalian. Biar aku dalam Mugen Tsukuyomi selamanya.

Hinataku masih tertidur pulas. Nafasnya mengalun lembut berirama, wajah ayunya tampak damai dalam lelap, kuharap dia mendapat mimpi yang indah. Kemarin adalah hari yang melelahkan, bukan hal baik membangunkan peri kecilku dari istirahat.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, menyadari perasaan aneh. Wajahku menghangat, mungkin kini ada rona dipipiku. Aku baru ingat bahwa semalaman aku dan Hinata 'melakukannya' hingga terlelap. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa kita berdua masih 'terkoneksi'. Uhh.. sial. Ini menyiksaku, sangat ! menahan diri dari hal seperti ini adalah hal tersulit yang masuk jajaran daftar hal yang harus di hindari. Menahan hasrat itu menyebalkan !

Hinata tertidur di atas tubuhku sa'at ini. Yahh… dia sama sekali tak berbusana, dan tubuh kami hanya tertutup selimut. Sepertinya aku melupakan fakta penting ini. Okay.. ini memalukan, lupakan tentang hal itu. Aku pun tak berminat menceritakan malam yang kami habiskan berdua.

Pikiranku melayang. Ingatan tentang kami ketika kecil. Dia sudah mengagumiku, bahkan saat Iruka masihlah memandangku sebagai yang harus dihindari. Dia sudah lebih dulu melihatku sebagai 'Naruto'. Bukan iblis atau makhluk terkutuk.

Dia telah melakukan banyak hal untukku, bahkan tanpa aku menyadarinya. Dia telah ada untukku, meski aku tak pernah bisa merasakannya. Dia selau ada di balik punggungku. Untuk mendukungku, untuk mengagumiku, untuk melihatku, untukku.

Namun tanpa sadar, aku hanya melukainya. Hanya terus membuatnya terluka. Aku tak pernah disana saat dia menangis sendirian dengan kehidupan beratnya, aku tak pernah disana, untuk membantunya memikul banyak hal. Dia sendirian dan dia melakukan semuanya sendiri. Dirinya, berhasil dengan hanya dirinya sendiri. Hanya dengan tekad membuktikan padaku, bahwa dia pantas berjalan beriringan dengan ku. Sebagai orang yang sama kuat.

Teringat jelas bahwa dia terus mencoba bangkit memaksa tubuhnya yang telah tak sanggup bertahan, untuk mengalahkan Neji, juga demi, membuktikan padaku bahwa dia mampu. Meski akhirnya kalah, meski harus terluka. Dia tetap berdiri dengan dirinya sendiri. Gua tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi, hingga dirinya melampaui batasnya sendiri.

Entah kenapa…. Hal itu membuat ku marah. Saat itu emosi benar benar di luar kendali. Aku masih tak bisa mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jelas aku tak rela. Tapi untuk apa ? sampai saat ini pun aku tak juga bisa mengalahkan Neji untuk Hinata. Aku masih tak mengerti.

Aku berlatih dengan mendiang Ero-Sennin kala itu. Namun aku masih juga tak yakin bisa mengalahkannya. Aku ragu, pesimis, bimbang. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa kala itu. Dan waktu bergulir terlalu cepat untukku.

Namun. Ketika aku ragu, ketika aku bimbang, ragu, dan merasa rapuh. Aku tak yakin bisa mengalahkan Ninja sekuat Neji. Hinata datang untukku, seakan menarikku sebelum tenggelam dalam lumpur hisap keputusasaan. Dia, sekali lagi selalu ada untukku. Berbeda dengan Hinata. Aku bahkan tak bisa tanpa di topang olehnya. Aku tak seyakin itu. Aku tak sekuat itu. Aku menyadarinya, aku hanya belagak kuat. Padahal, tidak sama sekali. Aku butuh seseorang yang menopangku. Seperti yang Hinata lakukan di hari itu.

Dan akhirnya aku berhasil ! aku memenuhi janji ku pada Hinata. Aku melakukannya. Keyakinanku pada diriku sendiri menguat. Aku merasa bisa mengalahkan siapa saja jika ku mau. Yah. Pemikiran sombong, tapi aku yakin dengan diriku dan perkembanganku kelak.

Setelahnya, kami terlibat dalam misi yang sama beberapa kali. Dia terus mempercayaiku, meski tau aku salah. Dia terus yakin padaku, meski tau aku hanya bocah berisik keras kepala. Dia terus menaruh kepercayaan dan keyakinan nya padaku. Meski aku terus menghancurkan dan merusak banyak hal hingga jadi kacau. Dia selalu yakin akan diriku.

Ketika bertemu dengannya lagi setelah dua setengah tahun. Dia tumbuh semakin cantik, semakin indah. Yang bodohnya aku tak pernah menyadari itu. Hinata pingsan dua kali. Yang kala itu aku tak mengerti kenapa. Dan yang kulakukan ? aku meninggalkannya dengan timnya.

Ketika harus melawan pengguna elemen Kristal di misi untuk pencarian Sanbi. Ketika aku tiba disana, aku sempat khawatir dengan Hinata yang terkurung sepenuhnya dalam Kristal. Ditambah kecerobohan Gamatatsu yang membuatku ketakutan. Beruntung Hinata tak apa. bahkan ketika Kristal mulai retak dan pecah. Aku sangat senang dia selamat dan baik saja. Hinata dengan cerdik melapisi seluruh tubuhnya dengan chakra. Sehingga dia tak terkena dampak buruk. Hinata memang Kunoichi yang hebat dan cerdas.

Bahkan ketika invasi Pein, dia satusatunya yang dengan nekat menerobos ke medan tempur, meski dia tau tak mampu melawan Pein. Tidak, dia bahkan tak memiliki niat melawan apalagi mengalahkan Pein.

Dia hanya menjauhkan Pein dariku, melepaskan belenggu dari besi hitam yang menancap padaku. Sekali lagi harusnya aku telah sadar. Dia ada untukku, lebih dari sekedar kasih, lebih dari sekedar sayang, lebih dari sekedar…. Cinta..

Bahkan ketika mengatakan seluruh perasaannya saat itu juga. Aku, aku begitu bodoh untuk mengerti, begitu bodoh untuk mencerna segalanya. Yang aku tau…. Pein menghajarnya, dan aku sangat murka akan hal itu. Melebihi segalanya. Aku ingin dia tak sekedar kuhentikan atau kubunuh. Aku ingin menyiksanya. Hingga dirinyalah yang memohon atas kematiannya. Hingga dia menelan sendiri bualannya tentang rasa sakit.

Namun aku bersyukur, semuanya berakhir baik. Semuanya baikbaik saja. Terutama, Hinata…. dia baik baik saja. Aku sungguh senang dia terlihat sangat baik.

Aku masih mengingat jelas, ketika Sakura-Chan mengatakan bahwa dia berpaling padaku. Namun, yang kurasa seperti…. Hampa…. Aku tak merasakan apapun. Tidak begini ataupun begitu. Hanya kosong. Namun semua teralih kembali ketika Sai mengatakan kebenarannya. Hal itu menguap dan terlupakan begitu saja.

Ketika perang terjadi. Aku sempat hilang arah, aku sempat kacau dengan tewasnya Neji. Sempat tersirat bahwa yang di katakan Obito itu benar. Aku… merasa tenggelam dalam gelap… aku.. aku hilang arah saat itu. Namun, yang seharusnya paling bersedih. Adalah orang yang berhasil kembali dari kesedihannya dan menyadarkanku. Mengembalikan arahku. Seakan peri kecil ini menarikku yang terpasung dan terjun bebas di jurang tanpa batas.

Hingga saat perang berakhir. Dia terus merawatku yang terbaring dirumah sakit. Merawatku yang kehilangan sebelah lenganku untuk beberapa waktu. Dia terus dan terus ada untukku, selalu ada untukku. Namun, aku masihlah bodoh untuk menyadari Hinata. Ntah berapa banyak aku melukainya. Yang kutau, dia tetap ada untukku.

Waktu berlalu, dua tahun terlewati setelah perang. Aku lebih sering membantu Iruka-Sensei di akademi. Memenuhi permintaan muridmuridnya. Aku terlalu asik dengan diriku sendiri. Perasaanku pada Sakura-Chan, aku menyadari itu bahkan tak menguap. Tapi memang tak pernah ada. Aku merasa kosong di sudut diriku. Aku tak mengerti dan mengenyahkannya begitu saja.

Hingga… tragedy bulan yang akan menimpa bumi dan penculikan Hanabi terjadi. Aku malah di sadarkan dengan Genjutsu tentang apa yang kurasa. Saat itu juga aku mengerti, aku terlalu bodoh. Bodoh untuk menyadari, bodoh untuk mengerti, dan tak mampu mencerna semuanya. Yang tersisa adalah penyesalan. Sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata, aku mencoba meyakinkan diri untuk mengatakan prasaanku, meski aku tak tau harus seperti apa. Aku hanya mencoba. Namun, saat itu juga. Hinata diambil dariku, cahayaku menjauh. Aku mencoba menggapainya. Hingga akhirnya. Aku tertelan bersama gelap. Dengan cahayaku yang menghilang. Aku…. Terpuruk.

Penopang hidupku pergi, aku hilang arah sekali lagi. Namun tak ada lagi Hinata yang meyakinkanku dan membuatku bangkit.

Aku masih beruntung. Perkataan Shikamaru dan Sakura-Chan menyadarkan ku. Aku menguatkan tekadku. Hinata hanya milikku, dan hanya boleh untukku. Aku… akan mengambil Hinataku kembali.

Semua berjalan baik, aku berhasil mengambil Hinataku kembali. Aku menyelamatkan bumi dari kehancuran. Aku… mendapatkan cahaya ku kembali. Entah bagaimana menggambarkan prasaan ku saat itu. Kami, membuat janji untuk selalu bersama setelah semua ini. Aku percaya dia takkan ingkar. Karena Nindou kami sama. Dan mulai dari situ…. Kami berdua bersumpah akan melalui semuanya bersama. Bukan sendirian dan terpisah. Namun, berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih. Takkan pernah saling meninggalkan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya. Kami brdua berciuman, bahkan di udara. Tepat di tengah sinar rembulan. Aku tak bisa berhenti bahagia mengingat momen itu.

2bulan setelah kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan beberapa kali kencan yang….. errmm.. itu sedikit konyol… dan aku beranikan diri meminang Hinata sebagai Istriku. Klan Hyuga tak lagi seperti dulu, sejak perang selesai. System pengekangan mereka dihapuskan atas persetujuan bersama. Impian Neji terwujud, meski dirinya takkan merasakan itu. Suksesor Hiashi di tetapkan adalah Hanabi. Beruntung dengan semua itu. Aku pun dengan lancar mendapatkan restu dari Hiashi dan seluruh klan Hyuga.

Pernikahan pertama dari klan Hyuga dengan selain Hyuga. Meski menginginkan pesta yang sederhana. Ternyata menjadi terkenal itu merepotkan. Tamu dari berbagai negri datang. Tak mungkin di tolak. Hingga yang seharusnya pesta sederhana menjadi besar dan meriah…. Juga melelahkan.

Kawan lama seperti Gaara yang datang dengan di kawal Temari dan Kankurou. Bee-Jisan yang ingin menampilkan Rap secara gratis, namun gagal karena di hajar A-Jisan. Omoi yang berceloteh tentang pernikahannya yang mungkin takkan terjadi, dia masih saja pesimis dalam banyak hal. Mei Terumi yang berbicara tentang keinginannya untuk menikah jg. Masih banyak dan banyak lagi. Hanya Sasuke, dia tak bisa datang. Well. Dia memang sedang ada urusan pribadi.

Acara berlangsung sangat lama dan melelahkan, aku mulai berfikir dan membandingkan dengan masa laluku. Betapa bahagianya aku sekarang. Tapi jika tamu sebanyak ini, tetap saja melelahkan.

Meski begitu, aku senang masih bisa melewati malam pertama dengan peri kecilku –Uzumaki Hinata-. Hehehe. Namun mengingat semuanya. Hinata adalah wanita tangguh yang selalu ada untukku. Namun aku selalu menyakitinya tanpa ku sadari. Aku begitu bodoh. Namun dia selalu memaafkanku. Ahh~~ inikah berkah, inikah bahagia sesungguhnya. Beginikah perasaan murni dan tulus. Aku tertinggal jauh dan banyak. Aku…. Kali ini, mulai saat ini. Takkan terulang lagi. Setelah semua duka, dan persoalan yang terlewati. Setelah segalanya…

"nnnggggghhh….. Naru…..to-Ku…n"

Aku melirik Hinata yang memelukku lebih erat dan menyamankan posisinya padaku. Dia hanya mengigau. Hinataku terlihat lucu. Aku berpikir ulang. Aku tak bisa berjanji banyak. Aku tak ingin mengecewakannya. Aku hanya harus terus bersama Hinata. Dan saat kami bersama. Segalanya akan terlewati dengan mudah, akan terlalui dengan mudah.

Aku mengeratkan dekapanku, tak ingin lagi semua kesalahanku terulang, aku tak ingin Hinata pergi lagi. Semua akan terasa sulit tanpanya, semua akan terasa berat. tanpanya, semua akan terasa salah. tanpa Hinata. Aku takkan menjadi seperti sekarang.

Aku.. takkan bisa sekuat ini tanpa andil besarnya, aku takkan seperti ini tanpa dirinya. Apa jadinya aku tanpa Hinata ? aku takkan mampu berjalan sendiri. Siapa yang akan mencintaiku setulus yang Hinata telah lakukan selama ini ?

Ada dari mereka yang berkata bahwa aku tak pantas untuk Hinata, ada yang berkata bahwa Hinata tak pantas untukku. Aku sungguh tak peduli apa kata mereka. Hinata disini dan menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Dan mereka harus mengetahui. Bahwa kemarin, hari ini esok dan selamanya Hinata adalah milikku. Begitupun aku adalah milik Hinata.

Semua kebahagiaan ini, semua perhatiannya padaku, semua kepercayaannya padaku, semua keyakinannya padaku, semua pengertiannya padaku…

"ummm.. Naruto-Kun ? apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" Hinata terbangun ? sejak kapan ?! ahh.. dia membuyarkan pikiranku tadi. Hei..! wajahnya yang kebingungan dengan sedikit menelengkan kepalanya dan ekspresi polos seperti itu malah terlihat imut. Dan da… sial aku lupa fakta itu lagi ! aku meringis. Mencoba menahan diri.

"uh.. uh.. Hinata.. bisakah kau tak terlalu banyak bergerak dulu ?" untuk sesaat Hinata tampak kebingungan. Namun ketika aku merasakan sesuatu di bagian tertentu. Wajah Hinata mulai memerah padam. Dia langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. He.. tingkahnya sangat lucu. Membuatku tertawa pelan.

"Ohayou, Uzumaki Hinata" aku mengucapkannya sembari mengulas senyum. Hinata menatapku intens. Rona merah yang tadi meredup dan mulai pudar, kini mulai menghiasi pipinya lagi. Entah bagaimana, ini terasa menyenangkan. Hinata membalas ucapanku dengan suaranya yang lembut. Mengalun, menyapa gendang telingaku.

"Hinata. Bagaimana jika kita membuat janji ? aku ingin jika semua masalah harus kita bagi dan kita selesaikan bersama. Bukan lagi secara individu dan sendiri sendiri. Dan tak ada dari kita berdua yang perlu di sembunyikan lagi. Apa kau mau berjanji untuk itu ?"

Hinata memandangku intens. Aku tak bisa membaca ekspresinya… tunggu! Dia ngambek ? eh..? apa ada yang salah dengan yang kukatakan ? uhh.. ini buruk.. pandangannya seperti.. kecewa.?

"apa yang kau katakan, Naruto-Kun ? aku sekarang ini istrimu. Dan tentu saja memang harus seperti itu. Bukankah memang sudah seharusnya." Ekspresi Hinata melembut. Dan matanya mengisyaratkan pengertian yang sangat. Sepertinya aku yang memang tak mengerti banyak hal.

"tentu saja, tanpa kau beritahu. Aku akan melakukannya. Aku tau dengan pasti tugasku, Naruto-Kun. Kumohon jangan meragukanku." Hinata menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dadaku. Eh.? Dia merasa di ragukan.? Haa~ malah jadi kesalahpahaman tak perlu. Bayangkan jika Hinata seorang tempramen. Mungkin saat ini kepalaku sudah benjol. Dan mungkin, aku juga yang bodoh melupakan komitmen ini. Namun. Dengan ini berarti sudah di putuskan. Kita berdua akan melewati semuanya bersama. Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Aku ingin berjuang bersama Hinata. Bukan lagi sendirian. Seperti saat aku mencoba melakukan segalanya sendiri. Aku ingin melalui semuanya bersama Hinata.

Karena aku yakin, aku mampu bila Hinata di sisiku. Tak peduli seberapa berat dan sulitnya persoalan yang akan kami hadapi.

Yaaa….! Hanya jika aku bersamanya… aku –Uzumaki Naruto- dan Uzumaki Hinata ku. Mulai sekarang akan menghadapi segalanya bersama.

Yaa..! aku dan peri kecilku, Hinata ku..

aku menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh kami. Hinata segera bangkit dalam bingung dan duduk di antar pahaku. Aku segera bangkit, 'koneksi' antara kami terlepas. Aku segera menggendong Hinata dengan menyelipkan salah satu tanganku di antara persendian belakang dari kaki Hinata. Aku menatap sejenak ranjang kami. Darah dan cairan sperma menodai ranjang kami.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Naruto-Kun ?" Hinata bertanya bingung. Sedikitpun tak ada protes, bahkan dari suaranya.

"kita akan mandi" aku menjawab singkat. Hinata menggumam. "eh!" dan kembali rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Aku segera membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya di leherku, dia bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya didadaku. Hinata masihlah pemalu seperti dulu. Hanya saja, dia mulai lebih terbuka padaku. Bahkan semalam, dia berani untuk memintaku membiarkannya mendominasi. Hatiku menghangat dan terasa nyaman mengingat wajah memohonnya yang mengutarakan keinginannya.

Dan Hari itu. Aku dan Hinata melakukan kegiatan yang intim seharian penuh

.

.

.

.

END . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

okay...  
maaf banget untuk segala kekurangannya.  
saya masih bener bener awam, dan baru.  
sekedar coba ikut nyumbang buat #7 NHFD.  
semoga ada yang suka, dan dengan sukarela ngebantu buat saya ngembangin diri.  
terimakasih atas waktunya.


End file.
